


disenchanted

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sayaka Maizono, and you see numbers above people's heads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disenchanted

Your name is Sayaka Maizono, and you see numbers above people's heads. It's only for a second, and sometimes you wonder if it's even real, but you see them.

Most people have a zero. You do, you've seen it in the mirror. Other people have the number one, but it's rare that you see more than that.

Most of your classmates at Hope's Peak have zeroes. A select few have a one, but it's nothing to be concerned, at least you think so.

Junko Enoshima has an eleven.

You don't know why, you never question it.

But there she is, in all her glory. You brush it off, the numbers never change.

It's Class 77, the class above you, that frightens you. All of their numbers are sixty or above, and it makes you so very curious, but scared at the same time.

But life goes on and the numbers never change.

_And then it's dark, you're struggling for your life in a bathroom and everything's going wrong._

_And the knife enters your stomach, and you scream in pain, and suddenly you watch the number above Leon Kuwata's head change from one to zero._

_And it all makes sense and you don't know whether to laugh or cry._

_How could you kill someone? Your number was always zero._

**Author's Note:**

> based off a prompt from writing-prompt-s on tumblr, which implied that the number above your head was how many people you had left to kill.


End file.
